


Dungeons and Dragon Slayers

by War



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Additional ships will be added later, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, I hope I'm tagging this right, LARPing, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Vigilantism, The AU no one asked for, more tags to come, nerds, probably a lot of swearing, slice of life-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War/pseuds/War
Summary: (Notice!!:Finally got a computer, I might take this down for a day or two to revise everything before continuing the story.) This is will be a tale of family, friendship, and young love. Also with added bits of meddling from friends and crazy shenanigans, with the occasional acts of vigilantism! Stay tuned for this and more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This will be the first fanfiction that I have ever written so please tell me what you think of it. Fair warning, I am writing this using a shitty phone, and my HTML skills are pretty rusty so mistakes will be made. 
> 
> I'm beggining this story with a prologue, so Natsu won't be in the first chapter. I'll add a summery once the first real chapter is done. My apologies.
> 
> I believe I also need to state that I do not own Fairy Tail blah buh-blah blah or the characters blah blah do not intent to claim these characters for financial beni-blah blah blah. Okay, on with the show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I went back through this and fixed a few errors*

## Prologue

### Breaking Point 

"C'mon, it'll be good for us. Just think it over." Lyon stopped typing and gave his brother 'The Look'. It was the same expression he made every time he tried telling Gray what was best for him, like when he thought about dropping out of high school "Geometry isn't THAT hard, we'll find you a tutor," or when he almost joined a gang "No, don't worry about your 'street cred'," "you're a nerd whether you like it or not" "you're gonna get yourself killed". There was also that time they were low on money and he considered trying to sell his own kidney to the black market, "Do I really need to say why that's a terrible idea," "and I don't know a whole lot about illegally selling organs but I'm pretty sure that's not how that works," Gray huffed, crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

"We grew up here. I know people here, I have a job!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why should I leave that all behind?" He paused, "Is this about your breakup?" Lyon rolled his eyes, his irritation building.

"No, this isn't about my breakup." He turned his attention back to the computer in front of him. "Besides, your actual friends have left to go to college, and you're working a dead end job." He resumed his typing. "You work at a call center for Christ's sake. You really mean to tell me you want to stay there and end up like that old man you work with who's been with the company for God knows how many years who only talks about 'mondays, amirite?' and 'Did y'all catch the game'?" He mimicked Old Man's southern drawl. Gray opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. "Look, think it over. That's all I ask. Now hurry up and get going, or you're gonna be late to your oh so important job. Can't have that."

He glanced at the clock, and decided staying here to argue wasn't worth it. He was right, if he didn't leave soon he would be late to work. He stalked off to his side of the apartment, checked his uniform, and left with a lot of unnecessary stomping and door slamming.

"They grow up so slow," Lyon sighed.

\--

Guilt started to set in on his drive to work. He knew his brother was right. A change of scenery would be good for the both of them. He knew he needed to find a better job, maybe one day he wouldn't need to keep bumming off Lyon's success as a writer. He sighed. His passion came so easily to him, where as Gray had no idea what he wanted out of life, he thought. He pulled into the same parking space he had been for the past year, and put the car in park but made no move to get out just yet. If he had been on his own, would he even consider finding different work? Or would he stay here for as long as the company was still running? Would he still be here in ten years, pulling into this same parking space, working the same job, seeing the same soul-crushed faces of his fellow coworkers? He glanced at the clock above the radio, and visibly shook himself out of his thoughts.

\--

As he walked in, the receptionist clicked her tongue, "You're late, don't make a habit of that," she said in monotone. Any other day Gray would've just brushed off the remark, but today it added to his ever-growing resentment of his job. He trudged on. He saw the Old Man walking the opposite direction, carrying the same beat up old coffee container he had been using since Gray started his employment. He made a silent prayer that for once he would just leave him alone. His prayer went unanswered.

"Woah, somebodies late! Gotta love Mondays, amirite?" He joked. He mumbled something that may or may not have been taken as an affirmative, no one who heard could be sure. He trudged on still. He passed by the group of new employees, fresh out of training. It looked as though one in particular was in the middle of their first cursing session from a rude caller. Her watery eyes and the nervous glances of the other fledglings did not help his spirit.

He passed by the office IT guy, Tom or Tony or whatever his name was, mumbling the same tired "have you tried turning it off and then on again?" he's pretty sure he's heard him say for at least a thousand times already. There's no telling how many times he's actually had to say it. Maybe he should make a recording; keep it going on an endless loop. One foot in front of the other. Why has he not realized how dull this place is? He could see his cubicle. Almost there. And it was a good thing, too, because one more little snide comment or reminder of the soul destroying atmosphere of this place would've tipped him over the edge. He gripped the edge of his seat. Home free. Except,

"You're late, you know. Don't make this a habit," griped his least favorite (secretly despised and loathed with every fiber of his being) manager. And that's when it happened. Something within finally snapped. He could take no more of this treacherous place, his temper (and sanity) had reached its limit.

He rounded on her, "No, nope, can't do it" he mumbled, his eyes glazed as if he was in a trance. Her eyes widened a fraction. He took off his lanyard which held his name-tag and his work shirt right then and there, and placed it on top of the clipboard she held. "I quit." He pointed a finger at her, "fuck you," he began pointing at all the employees, "fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," he stopped for a second longer on the old man, "double fuck you," he resumed pointing, "fuck you, fuck you," he stopped again on the cute guy from across the room he had secretly harbored a crush on, "fuck me," and continued with his pointing and cursing until security came up from behind and began to drag him out by each arm. Still feeling rather childish, he slumped, making them drag his full weight. He took a moment to take in all the faces of surprise, with one also blushing furiously, he noted with a smirk. As they threw him out of the front doors, he yelled "GRAY OUT, BITCHES!".

\--

Lyon was busy rummaging through the fridge when he heard the door slam open. He poked his head above the refrigerator door and froze when he took in Gray's appearance. He was shirtless, and there appeared to be bruises forming on his upper arms. "Heeey there buddy," His voice an octave higher from shock, "how was work?" 

"I quit," and that's all the information he was going to give for the moment. "You're right. Let's move to Magnolia."


	2. (Poor) Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, there ended up being a whole lot less Natsu in this chapter than I had intended. Whoops. I did have a lot of fun writing scenes with Erza though. They will be a looot more Natsu in later chapters, promise!
> 
> *I fixed some mistakes in this one as well, and added a tiny bit more to the chapter*

## Chapter One 

### (Poor) Introductions

Gray threw his head in his hands. His groaning could be heard over the music flowing through the truck they had rented. "I fucked up," he mumbled in between groans. Lyon switched hands on the steering wheel and lowered the stereos volume, while hazarding a glance to the passenger side.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," he returned his attention to the road.  
  
"The way I quit," he said into his hands. He took a deep breath, and lifted his head up, eyes not focusing on anything in particular. "I worked there two damn years and now I won't even be able to put it on an application."  
  
"You worry too much. Most places are too lazy to even check in on references. Besides, I have a friend there who can hook you up with a job."  
  
"What? You know someone there?" He turned and narrowed his eyes. Everything seemed to be in place already. The new apartment had already been picked out. The money for the deposit and move there had already been set aside. Now he's saying he already has a possible job lined up for him. So much for _just think it over_. He decided he couldn't be mad though; he was right after all.  
  
"Yeah, remember that girl I used to tutor back in high school?" Lyon said, interrupting his thoughts. "Red hair, pretty sure you were scared of her?" He added with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
" _Erza_?!"  
  
"That's the one,"  
  
"I wasn't scared of her!" He huffed, feeling indigent. " _You_ were the one who did her English homework so she'd protect you on dodge-ball days in P.E.!"  
  
"That-Look, that's not important." His cheeks tinged with embarrassment. "And I didn't _do her homework for her_ I _tutored_ her," he felt the need to add.  
  
Since he was feeling merciful, "So what does she do now, anyway?"  
  
"She's a bouncer for a place called Fairy Tail," Lyon answered. He paused. "Do you know what LARPing is?"  
  
"Live action role play?" Lyon stifled a laugh.  
  
"Of course you do," He rubbed his arm after Gray threw a half-hearted hit. "As I was saying, it's usually open to the town as a bar, but it's owned by a massive group of LARPers. They sometimes have their own club meetings and whatnot. And I've heard that they have a board where people can post ads for odd jobs and stuff. Erza asked if we wanted to join," he waited to see if there would be any protest, "And I said we'd think about it,"  
  
"Ehh, I'm going to at least try to get a job there, but I don't know about the whole LARPing part," he said after a moment. Not that he wasn't curious, but "it sounds kinda lame."  
  
"That's kinda why I figured you'd be all over it," he laughed. He knew that the punch was coming this time.  
  
\--  
  
By the time they finished unloading their belongings and gotten all their furniture where they wanted it the sun was already beginning to set. Gray had been planning on getting everything unpacked that night, but Lyon insisted on them taking a look around town. Eventually Gray had relented.  
  
He said he just wanted to take a walk around, but it seemed like he had something in mind. Lyon was typing away on his phone, only to look up to spot which street they were on. He was about to ask what he was up to when he spotted a familiar red head. Dread set in. ' _No,_ ' he told himself, ' _You're an adult now. You have no reason to be afraid of this woman,_ ' As if on cue, her booming voice could be heard through the crowd currently surrounding them on the street.  
  
"Lyon!" She said, as she made her way towards them. His brother didn't seem to be affected. He threw his arm around her in a half hug.  
  
"Hey Erza," he said as he gestured towards gray, "you remember my baby brother?" Well that wasn't fair. He was only a year younger. He wished he would stop calling him that. He was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the odd looks he was starting to get. "Don't mind him, I think he's still terrified of you," he said with a laugh. He did notice that. As he was about to make some snippy comeback a hand was placed on his shoulder. Erza turned him and looked deep into his eyes, and with a hint of horror he thought she was staring directly into his soul.

____

"As you should be," she hissed, her face deathly serious. The color drained from his face, and suddenly he was a scared, scrawny little fourteen year old all over again. The effect wasn't broken until her face crumbled and she broke into a laugh. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," she said through a fit of giggles as she pulled him in for a hug and slapped him twice on the back. He had to make a conscience effort not to wince. She hasn't lost her freakish mutant strength, then.  
  
At last he found his voice, "So what's the battle strategy?" This was apparently the wrong choice of words. Something in her expression shifted. A determined glint shown in her eyes, a confident smirk formed on her lips. The warrior seized her unsuspecting pupils by the arms and began leading the way. The brothers shared a wary glance as she boldly proclaimed that she would show them the path to victory and glory. They of course had no earthly idea of what she could possibly be talking about, but let her drag them away nonetheless. Whether this was out of fear or curiosity remains a mystery, even to them.  
  
\--  
  
It just so happens that Erza's idea of the most key parts of a city include the best bakeries and where a 'warrior would find armor fit for battle'. Sadly, since Gray was not a knight with an inclination for sweets, the information was lost on him. He was in the process of trying to find a way to kindly say that he wanted to head back home when he was interrupted of his thoughts. Probably for the best, seeing as his current plan was to say 'generic excuse' and run away. Which as much as it hurts his pride to realize, he would not make it far. He was awoken from his daydream (or more accurately, nightmare, he supposes) by a tomcat. The little furball had wondered up to him and meowed. A neon green collar was easily seen in the dark that had fallen. He picked it up, cradled it in his arms and tried to find a tag on the collar.  
  
"Happy?" Erza had said as he found the fish shaped tag that confirmed it. He was about to ask if it was her cat when he heard someone running at full speed in their direction.  
  
"Happy!" The stranger came to a complete stop  in front of the group. His pink hair was wild as he ran a hand through it, His expression of panic shifted into relief. "There you are," he breathed out, exhausted from the run. Passersby shot curious glances towards their odd group.  
  
"I keep telling you to put a leash or something on him, Natsu," Erza chided.  
  
"He's usually well behaved!" Natsu whined. "Guess he likes you," he flashed Gray a smile as he reached for Happy. As he was handing the cat over their hands brushed, and Natsu visibly flinched. "Jesus! You're hands are freezing!" He cradled Happy, and began rocking him like a baby. "Aww, did the mean man freeze you with his ice hands," he cooed. It earned him a meow in response, as well as a cold glare.  
  
"You should at least put an address or something on his tags in case he actually gets lost." Gray said as he put his hands in his pockets. It definitely had nothing to do with Natsu's comments, a flush of embarrassment forming.  
  
"Don't you start nagging me too," he groaned. "Guess it's not just you're hands that're cold," he mumbled. The glare intensified, but it was ignored. A thought occurred to him, and he turned his attention to the red head. "These the new recruits?" She gave a curt nod. "You should take 'em by the guild hall, I think Makarov's still there," he said, as Happy climbed onto his shoulder. He put a hand up to steady him, and started to leave. "See ya around, ice queen!" He called as he left.  
  
Gray's eyes trailed his retreating back. There was something about the exchange that stuck, but he couldn't place what it was for the life of him. It occurred to him that he would probably see Natsu around, since he was a friend of Erza's and presumably a member of the LARPing group. Not that he would _ever_ admit to it, that was a main factor in deciding to following along to the guild hall.  
  
"What an odd person," Lyon spoke up at last.  
  
\--  
  
The guild hall was not what the newcomers were expecting. It was huge, and well built. They might've been more excited if it weren't for all the stares they were attracting, however. Must be one of the members only nights, then. It also didn't help that Erza had somehow vanished as soon as they were inside. Traitor. 

"You boys must be the new recruits!" A raspy voice boomed through the silence. They found the source to be a rather short old man seated on the counter of a bar. Erza chose this moment to reappear, now wearing a suit of armor. She hadn't been gone _that_ long. Gray was not entirely convinced she was a normal human being. At least with the knowledge that she has stashed armor around to put on at random moments he could rule out the 'normal' part. They made their way to the bar.  
  
"They come here under my recommendation, sir," Erza said, tone serious. And honestly he had to admit, this was starting to seem a lot less lame than he had imagined. It almost felt real.  
  
"State your names and the type of magic you wield," the old man commanded. The question threw them off guard, they hadn't known to prepare for this. And that was the reason for Gray's answer. Not because he had still been thinking about the strange man he had met earlier. Nope. Not at all.  
  
"Gray Fullbuster. Ice mage," he said confidently. His brother, the copycat, also stated ice magic. To be fair, had it not been for Natsu's teasing he's not sure what he would've said. Makarov was just silently relieved it wasn't lightening. The fact that there was enough people to form a 'thunder legion' within the guild was bad enough, it didn't need expanding.  
  
"So you think you have what it takes to call yourselves Fairy Tail wizards?" He crossed his arms as he asked, eyes shifting between the two standing before him.  
  
"Yes sir!" They replied in unison.  
  
He nodded once. "Very well. Meet back here at noon sharp tomorrow," a mischievous grin forming. "We'll see if you can cut it!"  
  
\--  
  
Erza had walked them out. There was a question burning in their minds. In the end, it was Lyon who asked.  
  
"So, what all's gonna happen?" She wore the same smile Makarov had.  
  
"You'll find out," she said as she turned to head back inside, "See you boys tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder as she slipped back through the doors.  
  
"We'll that was reassuring," Gray remarked. He turned and saw a smug grin on his brother's face. "What?"  
  
"Ice? Really?"  
  
"Shut up," he groaned, his cheeks burning. "Not like you had an answer," He mumbled. He knew his brother well enough to know that he would never hear the end of this.  
  
That night he laid awake, replaying the night's events. It was stupid to have a crush on someone he'd only had a two minute conversation with, the rational side of his subconsciousness told him. He couldn't shake the strange feeling he had despite this. There's a strange phenomenon when you meet someone who will majorly impact your life, somewhere deep in your soul, you know it. Feel it. His thoughts eventually returned to his possible impending doom, and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm not sure if anyone has used this title yet, if so I'm sorry. I might change it later on down the road anyway.


End file.
